Stuck With You
by Chun Yut Mei
Summary: Daisuke, Dark, Risa, Riku, Satoshi, and Krad are stuck inside a mansion for 30 days. Will they survive, or get on each other’s nerves and kill each other? What if romance comes between them? DaiXRikuXSato and DarkXRisa. Plz R&R!
1. Day 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL.**

**SUMMARY: Daisuke, Dark, Risa, Riku, Satoshi, and Krad are stuck inside a mansion for 30 days. Will they survive, or get on each other's nerves and kill each other? What if romance comes between them?**

**DAY 1

* * *

**

It was a rain day. Daisuke, Dark, Risa, Riku, Satoshi, and Krad all went on a trip. They took the van. Inside the van, Dark was driving, Krad kept changing the radio station, Risa was just sitting there looking board to death, Riku was asleep, Daisuke kept staring at Riku, and Satoshi was just looking out the window.

"Dammit! Are we there yet? Its been 5 hours! Krad, you said that it was a 3 hour trip!" Risa yelled at Krad.

"Well, its not my fault Dark got lost here!" Krad argued louder than Risa which woke up Riku. And Riku didn't look to happy.

"Thanks for waking me up you dumbass! Next time, just say things nicer to Risa." Riku screamed at Krad and then fell back asleep.

"Hey Risa, is Riku always grumpy when she wakes up?" Krad questioned Risa.

"Well, she's not a morning person. And she had to wake up early for track practice. Also, she stayed up late last night to make it worse. So just let her sleep." Risa replied.

"Fine. whatever" Krad moaned.

Then there was silence in the car.

"BREAK THE FRIKEN SILENCE PEOPLE!" Daisuke blurted out to break the silence.

"Shut up!" Satoshi yelled as he knocked out Daisuke which left him passed out.

Riku woke up again for the second time and saw Daisuke passed out.

"Uhh...what happened?" Riku questioned.

"HIWATARI MADE NIWA PASS OUT!" Risa blurted out.

"WHY THE HECK DIDYOU DO THAT FOR?" Riku yelled as getting out of her seat.

Riku had just kicked Satoshi in the sensitive spot.

"Okay! Now the question is, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME THERE?" Satoshi yelled in pain while holding his...well,I think you know what it is.

Now, Daisuke finally woke up from all hollering in the van.

"I ONLY KICKED YOU BECAUSE YOU PUNCHED MY **FRIEND**! NOTHING ELSE! HE'S JUST A **FRIEND**!" Riku replied screaming although she wouldn't admit she liked Satoshi.

"Aww, damn! I'm still stuck in the friend zone with Riku." Daisuke thought while he sighed.

"The rain's getting harder! We'll have to find shelter until the rain dies." Dark said while pulling over.

"Umm...Dark, you just pulled over in front of a mansion. What? You think were going to stay here? It looks similar like ours. Huh Riku?" Risa said.

"Yeah, uh-huh." Riku replied not paying attention what so ever.

"I guess we will have to stay here. I check the map. Its going to take 138 more miles until we get to the next hotel. So, we have no choice. And with this weather, we would crash in no time at all." Dark replied to Risa.

"No fair!" Risa pouted.

After everyone exited the van, Krad rang the doorbell. A minute later, a butler opened the door.

"Ahem, may I help you?" the butler said.

"Wassup man! We need to crash here for the night, kay? Thanks dude." Krad said as pushing everyone into the mansion.

Then the owner of the mansion came walking down the stairs.

"Hey! You kids down there! What are you doing here? I didn't invite anyone to the mansion." The owner said in an angry tone.

"Please! Pretty please, can we stay here for a bit?" Risa begged with her cute voice and puppy eyes.

"Fine whatever! But one thing! I'm going away for a month. And I'm ordering you to watch the place while I'm gone. I'll pay you each 100,000 yen. But, you cannot leave the house grounds." the owner said as he left the house.

"Damn, its like saying that we're trapped here for a month you damn bastered!" Dark shouted.

"Oh well, what do we do now?" Risa said.

"Well, let's pick out our rooms." Daisuke suggested.

"Wait, do we have roommates?" Riku questioned.

"Umm...Sure, what the heck? Why not?" Satoshi replied.

"Well, how about Daisuke, Riku, and Satoshi. And me, Risa, and Dark." Krad said.

"Yay! At least I get to be with Dark! Hopefully I get to kiss him" Risa thought to herself.

"Fine!" everyone said.

"Damn, why can't I just be in a room with Riku alone?" Daisuke daydreamed. "I MUST KILL SATOSHI SO I CAN HAVE RIKU TO MYSELF!"

"Yes, I also can have Risa to myself! Now, just a plan to kill, YES, KILL, KRAD!" Dark thought as grinning.

"Well, I'm just going to go to bed. I got car sick. Don't forget to bring my luggage to my room. I don't care where you put it. I'll unpack tomorrow. Kay? Well, goodnight." Riku said as walking upstairs to the room.

"What the..." Satoshi said.

"Told you she tired" Risa muttered.

"I'm just going to ponder around the house for a while." Risa said as walking away.

"Later!" Krad said while waving at Risa. Risa didn't care. All she cared about was Dark and Riku.

"Damn, why won't she ever notice me? Damn. Damn. Damn. All she cares about is Dark. Why the hell should I even bother. Oh well, I think I've given up on her." Krad thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go eat." Dark said. Then Krad, Satoshi, and Daisuke follow Dark. Suddenly, Daisuke wanted to go upstairs to go see Riku. So he can have some _alone_ time with her. As Daisuke was going to the stairs, there was a tap on his shoulder. "Why are you going to check on Riku? Tell me what I think your gonna do." Satoshi said.

"No! It's not like that! I was just going to sleep!" Daisuke blushed while lying.

"Fine! Whatever! Just in case, I'm going to bed with you then." Satoshi said.

"Umm...Okay?" Daisuke replied as going upstairs. "Dammit!" he also thought.

AT THE DINING ROOM

"I'm full eating." Dark said while getting up.

"I'm not. And where the heck are you going?" Krad questioned while still eating dinner.

"I'm just going to go to bed now." Dark replied.

"Fine. I guess I'll go to bed too. No fair. I wanted to stay up. But the house looks creepy when your alone." Krad said as they both walked off to their rooms.

IN THE GARDEN

As Risa was pondering, she went to the garden to see the flowers. There were all kinds. Still she didn't right. She was missing something in her life.

"Dark...I need you... I don't know if I can even go on without you..." Risa whispered softly to herself.

At that, Risa fell asleep in the garden.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Hopefully chapter 2 will come out shortly. Just remember, I have school to go to! **

**PS: Please R&R! Thanks!**

**Rin Miyazawa! **


	2. Day 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL. ALSO, THANKS SO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED.****

* * *

**

**DAY 2**

IN THE GARDEN

As Risa woke up, she noticed that she was in the garden and completely didn't know why she was there.

"Man...Why the heck am I here?" Risa whispered to herself.

Risa walked to the kitchen with her eyes closed because she was still sleepy. She hit the wall a couple of times and she finally arrived to the kitchen!

"Hey...Watch where your going!" Risa heard a familiar voice that sounded like the Dark Mousey that she loved.

"Hmm...Whatever. I must be dreaming. I mean, hearing your voice. Heh. Pinch me. I must be dreaming. Really!" Risa replied taunting as she spilled the coffee on the floor. "Ouch!" Risa yelled as stepping out of the coffee she spilled on her feet. "I stand corrected." she also muttered.

"Whatever..." Dark said as walking out of the kitchen.

"Ahh! That was so stupid of me!" Risa thought as she snapped out of what was going on.

RIKU, SATOSHI, AND DAISUKE'S ROOM (remember, they all share a room)

"Man, this owner of this mansion is suppose to be rich. Couldn't he at least afford another bed in this room?" Riku thought in anger because Daisuke, Riku, and Satoshi all had to share one bed. "Damn, Satoshi kept hogging all the covers and Daisuke kept tossing and turning. First he touched Hiwatari's face and then he kept hugging me. Weird. And I get stuck in the middle of both of them." Riku this time shouted out which woke up Satoshi and Daisuke.

"Ummm...Hey, Riku, why the heck were you yelling?" Satoshi and Daisuke both answered at the same time.

"Oh nevermind." Riku said getting out of bed and going downstairs to the kitchen.

Then Satoshi and Daisuke just went back to sleep.

KRAD'S POV

"Hm. Time to do morning exercises!" Krad said joyfully. "Head, shoulders, knees, and toes, knees and toes." Krad kept repeating for about 10 minutes.

IN THE KITCHEN

As Riku went to the kitchen, she saw her sister there.

"Oh great. What's wrong now Risa?" Riku asked her sister.

"I messed up again. I messed up trying to impress Dark." Risa replied.

"Oh Risa. Get over him. He's just a pervert anyways." Riku suggested.

"Whatever Risa." Riku said as walking to the fridge to make breakfeast.

"So mean" Risa mumbled. But Riku didn't notice. "I just wished you'd understand. I need the perfect guy, which is Dark. I dated Satoshi, but I think he was lame." Risa thought.

Riku finshed cooking breakfeast. She wasn't that hungry. All she ate was toast. Then she got up and started to walk to her room to wake up Satoshi and Daisuke.

"Eww...I can't even picture Daisuke and Satoshi sleeping together. That would just be gay." Riku thought walking upstairs.

As she opened the door, she only saw Satoshi in bed. She wondered were Daisuke was.

"I gotta go potty!" Riku also thought while forgetting about where Daisuke was and headed for the nearest...POTTY!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Riku screamed as she saw Daisuke changing. And closed the door quicky running off downstairs madly blushing. And then when she was running she hit a door and passed out.

RISA'S POV

"DARK! DARK! WHERE ARE YOU DARK!" Risa screamed.

"Dammit! Ouch! I'm right in front of you and you didn't notice?" Dark scolded.

"Sorry, Dark. I just wanted to be with you." Risa said tightly hugging Dark. And Dark also hugged Risa back. Then, Risa pulled her face closer to Dark and closed her eyes, hoping Dark would let her kiss him.

"No! Don't do it Dark!" fan girls cried out to him.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Dark yelled at them which made them run away. Then he kissed Risa passionately for about 10 minutes. After they finished kissing, they held their position embracing each other for another 10 minutes.

"Dark, you don't know how much I _love _you." Risa whispered.

All of a sudden Dark stood there and after ran away. Then Risa stood there, ready to have a breakdown.

"Why did you run away, Dark? I thought you loved me." Risa whispered as a tear rolled down her eye. Then after, Risa ran to the garden.

"I feel safe here." she said looking down talking to herself. And as she looked up, she saw Dark.

"Yes, I feel the same way. But why did you follow me?" Dark said going to his room.

"I didn't. I discovered this place first." she thought. Then she thought of Hiwatari. But then she dumped his because she saw him hitting on Riku. Now, she really hates him.

"But he loves Riku now. And, they make a good couple. Also, Riku said I could have Dark." Risa muttered and also fell asleep in the garden. (Again)

* * *

Sorry, I will try and update shortly. Please read my story **Meeting You Again**. 


	3. Day 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN D N ANGEL

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!

Day 3

* * *

RIKU'S POV

Riku woke up at 5:30 A.M. She was used to it because she would always have track practice at 6:00 A.M. Her team captain was always a morning person. But when Riku woke up, she was mad that she woke up early. She was planning to sleep in today.

"Dang! Why do I keep waking up this early?" Riku said as getting up. She decided not to sleep in the room she was assigned. She couldn't stand the tossing and turning when she had to sleep with Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Man, I'm hungry. Too bad that damn owner of this damn house took all the damn maids when he left. I don't even think he's coming back!" Riku thought as she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast. She made a big buffet. But she only ate a little food.

"Hm, why the hell did I even make such a big breakfast when I'm not even going to eat it? I usually love breakfast." Riku thougt as walking to the bedrooms to wake everyone up to eat the breakfast she made. Then she walked upstairs to wake Satoshi and Daisuke first.

"Daisuke...Daisuke...Wake up Daisuke." Riku said while pushing him a little.

"Oh! Riku! Sorry!" Daisuke said as he jumped out of the bed quickly. He also blushed when he looked at her straight in the eyes. He remembered the incident yesterday.

Riku also blushed because when she looked into his eyes, she also remembered what happened yesterday.

"Riku...I lo-" Daisuke was cut off. "Hold on Daisuke, I gotta wake up Satoshi." Riku said as going to the other side of the bed to wake up the sleeping Satoshi.

"Satoshi...Satoshi...Please wake up Satoshi!" Riku said softly as Satoshi slowly woke up. "Well, I made breakfast go ahead and eat before the food gets cold. I'm going to wake up my sis, Dark, and Krad." Riku said strictly.

Daisuke and Satoshi walked down the stairs like zombies because they were still half asleep.

"Argh! I wanted to go swimming in the swiming pool outside! It's a nice day!" Riku said as running to the other room to wake them up.

"WAKE UP! I MADE BREAKFAST!" Riku said as she reached the room them up. Then she ran to her room to change into her swimming suit and then ran to the pool. "Man, I can't wait to go swimming again. I can't remember the last time went swimming. Maybe it was when we all were in middle school. Wow, I can't believe I actually remembered that. But now we're all 19." Riku thought as she jumped into the pool. She heard footsteps. She looked up to see her sister also in a swimming suit.

"Hey Riku...I need to talk about you about some stuff." Risa said as stepping into the pool. " I just need to know Riku. I love Dark. And you used to date him. But what kinda girl does he like?" Risa also questioned.

"Risa, he likes _you_. That's why he dumped me, for you." Riku said to her.

"But I feel bad for Krad. He likes you. And if he finds out you like Dark...Well, there's no telling what he would do." Riku said.

"No Riku. I asked him. He said he used to like me, and now, he likes our cousin Towa (A/N: Sorry! I didn't know who to chose!)." Risa replied.

"And speaking of cousin, remeber cousin Sakura (A/N: I chose any name!), weren't you two trying to make a play and show me?" Riku questioned.

"Well, hopefully when we get out of here, we'll show you. And by the way, what does this have to do with the subject?" Risa said.

"Sorry. Risa, I wanted to ask you something. I remember that you use to date Hiwatari. I bet you broke up with him for Dark. Right?" Riku also questioned again.

"Yeah, also, he didn't really like me. He told me he did it because he like _you_. He thought that If we dated, it would make you jealous and than you would like him. Then he would break up with me and go for you." Risa replied. "Also, Riku, let's get out of the pool. There's no telling when my beautiful skin might get wrinkled because of this damn water." she also said.

"Sure!" Riku said as they both got out the water. "That was friken pointless! I didn't even get to swim! But, Satoshi likes me? Gee, I hope he still does. I've had a crush on him since Dark broke up with me. But yet, am I falling for Daisuke?" Riku thought as both of the girls went inside.

RISA'S POV

"Dark, where are you? You've been gone for so long." Risa thought to herself as she went up to her room to go to bed. "Time flies. It's 9:49 already?" Risa also thought as she fell asleep in her bed.

DARK'S POV

"I'm sorry Risa. I'm not sure if I can move on. I'm not sure." Dark thought to himself going to his room to sleep. When he got up to the room, he saw Risa sleeping peacefully. He smiled. And slept next to her. "I'm sorry...Risa..." Dark before he fell asleep.

* * *

Again, thanks for the reviews! Please R&R! I'll try and update on Meeting You Again soon!

Rin Miyazawa


End file.
